1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a drive disk for the rotary tool of a machine for conditioning and/or maintaining floors and the machine provided with a disk of this kind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The document EP-A-0 702 925 describes a drive disk for a machine for conditioning and/or maintaining floors, said machine including a motor adapted to drive at least one rotary tool in rotation via a drive shaft and said drive disk including a rigid circular plate and a circular diaphragm, said circular diaphragm being connected, near its outside periphery, to said rigid circular plate and, near its center, to the drive shaft, and being made from a material that is flexible perpendicularly to its plane but which is rigid in its plane, said tool being fixed to said rigid circular plate on the side opposite said diaphragm, a drive disk of this kind being remarkable in that the cavity formed between said rigid circular plate and said diaphragm is sealed and contains a fluid, for example a liquid such as water, tensioning said diaphragm.
With a drive disk of this kind, it has been found that vibrations at low speed are eliminated if the diaphragm is lightly tensioned, with no negative effect on the properties due to the particular nature of the circular diaphragm. It has also been found that this disk can be used with satisfaction at low rotation speeds as well as at high rotation speeds and that it may be judicious to fill said cavity with liquid to a greater or lesser extent, depending on the rotation speed of the tool and the density of said liquid.
Moreover, as also described in the document EP-A-0 388 273, the diaphragm of this machine known in itself may be constituted of a synthetic material cloth that is rigid in shear in rotation, for example of the type used to manufacture conveyor belts. It may be constituted of criss-cross polyester fiber fabrics coated with polyvinyl chloride.
The object of the present invention is to improve the disk briefly described above so that the floor treatment machine can be fed with a floor treatment or maintenance product (sanding product, polishing product, washing product, etc) in operation.